esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuclear weapons and Eurasia
Eurasia was the first country to develop nuclear weapons, and is the only country to date to have used them in combat. It has conducted well over a thousand nuclear tests, developed numerous long range nuclear strategies, and created the infamous Pluto's Wrath nuclear retaliatory system. It is governed heavily by War Protocol Dis Pater. Estimates indicate that, since it's first nuclear weapon detonation in 1943, the Rapax Test, Eurasia has produced around 60,000 nuclear weapons, many of which are still in use today. Eurasia also maintains a vast and secretive nuclear weapons production assembly, and continually produces, replaces, and recycles its nuclear weaponry. Eurasia has conducted a myriad of aboveground nuclear tests, and is one of the last states to have ratified the Partial Test Ban Treaty. The Military of Eurasia is highly secretive as to its nuclear policies and endowment, but it is generally acknowledged that Eurasia possesses the largest and most well-maintained nuclear stockpile. Further, it is considered that Eurasian military policy involves limited use of nuclear weaponry as a deterrent. Pluto's Wrath The Pluto's Wrath retaliatory system was first developed in the early 1980's as a fail-deadly system to deter first strikes against Eurasia. Initially created by Misriah Armories, it was quickly taken by the Military of Eurasia, and was switched online likely in 1983. The system is designed to monitor the atmospheric and telecommunicative conditions in Eurasia, and if it both cannot establish a connection with either the Emperor of Eurasia, his Interrex, or the command structure of the Eurasian Military, and if it detects pressure, temperature, radiation, or light consistent with a nuclear detonation, it will override all fail-safe protocols and launch or direct the launch of all Eurasian nuclear weapons. The system was developed to act as an anti-first-strike system, which would make it so if a first strike were launched against Eurasia it would be met with an overwhelming retaliatory strike. The methods by which the system functions, or even if it is still functional, is unknown. It is suspected to still be fully operational, though no reports on it have been made and any attempt to investigate has been met with obfuscation from the Ministry of Imperial Security. Nuclear Tetrad Eurasia maintains a nuclear tetrad, or group of four, methodology of delivery and retaliation. These are divided into land based bombers, land based missile silos, submarine based nuclear missiles, and orbit-based satellite delivery. Eurasia, as a large land empire and maritime superpower, focused much of its development on land silos and submarine based weaponry. Bombers are still an integral part of the tetrad, but are slowly being phased out in favor of silos and more agile satellites and submarines. The Ministry of War has not nor is it likely to confirm the degree to which the weaponry is ready for immediate use. Land-Based Bombers The bomber aircraft utilized by the Eurasian Air Force to deploy nuclear weapons is the Misriah AV-95 Ursus, a long-range bomber equipped for extended trans-continental flight and aerial refueling. The bomber is equipped to drop several gravity-deployed nuclear weapons as well as cruise missiles and other methods of deploying nuclear weapons. The bombers are equipped to launch retaliatory and first strikes. Fears have been raised that the bombers are not necessarily equipped to return to Eurasia following their deployment and delivery of weapons, and the War Ministry has effectively responded by saying "the gods favor those who sacrifice for the Empire." The use of bomber aircraft is being phased out, as it is considered a tedious and inaccurate method to deliver nuclear weaponry. The Ministry of War has stated that, while they plan to keep bombers in reserve to "maximize options", the majority of the Eurasian nuclear tetrad will be phased to rely more heavily upon submarine and silo based weaponry, as missiles are considered faster and more accurate. Land-Based Silos Eurasian silo-based nuclear weaponry is divided into two areas, the fixed, non-mobile silos which are predominantly built in the countryside. Some, especially in Julium, are constructed in the city proper in military installations and facilities, but this is unusual and only present in highly populated cities which are likely to be targeted in a nuclear first strike. Non-mobile silos are constructed underground in closed and guarded facilities, many of which also serve as underground bunkers. Mobile missile systems are present in the Legio XXV Ruchetana Rapax, a legion in the Eurasian Legions tasked with maintaining and operating the vast array of mobile launch systems. Also known in English as the Strategic Rocket Reserves, the mobile launch systems are theoretically the most dangerous part of the Eurasian nuclear tetrad, as they facilitate launching from any place in the Eurasian Empire at any time, and due to the highly constructed series of roadways all throughout the Empire they can be present effectively anywhere excluding the Outer Provinces. Submarine-Based Missiles .]] Historically, Eurasia has been one of the largest maritime powers in the world, mainly necessitated by the far-flung nature of its empire. As such, Eurasia was one of the first nations to develop nuclear-equipped submarines. The current class of nuclear submarines is divided into the Typhon-Class submarine and the Vulcan-Class Submarine. The Typhon class is older and less modernized, and as such is currently being phased out in favor of the updated and sleek Aquilo-class. Both are capable of delivering 20 nuclear-armed cruise missiles to any location in the world in a matter of minutes. There are currently 28 nuclear submarines in the Eurasian Fleets, and each is assigned either to a carrier group or to an independent patrol. The submarines are considered retaliatory weapons, as it is assumed that were a nuclear first strike against Eurasia to occur, the submarines would be used to launch a retaliatory strike, as well as to preserve what remained of the Eurasian military hierarchy. In fact, each submarine is equipped with a set of instructions known as Dead Hand, which are to be opened in the event of catastrophic nuclear war and the activation of the Pluto's Wrath retaliatory system, and which will instruct the submarine commanders as to how to proceed. The orders have never been made public, but it is likely they facilitate a full-scale nuclear retaliation designed to be staggered after the Pluto's Wrath launch, in an effort to cause ultimate damage to the enemy state. Orbital Satellite Missiles The final quarter of the tetrad in Eurasian nuclear use is the use of orbital nuclear installations. Only four such satellites are known to exist, the Tonare Jovis System, each of which can launch fourteen medium-yield nuclear weapons to any point on Earth. Currently, Eurasia maintains no known plans to increase this further, as the current satellite system is expensive to maintain and the same effect can be achieved with the mobile rocket launchers and nuclear submarines. Further, the current system has remained in obit for well over thirty years now, and is nearing the end of its operational lifespan. It is unknown if Eurasia plans to revamp the system or replace it, but what is known is that they likely do not plan to remove the satellites from orbit, as they have proven an effective deterrent in the past. The satellite system has been decried as bellicose and dangerous, especially considering if an accidental de-orbit were to occur there could be a simultaneous nuclear detonation in the upper atmosphere as the heat caused all fourteen warheads to detonate. Eurasia has similarly maintained that if necessary it can send repair teams up to fix the satellites, and the casings are strong enough that the warheads will not detonate but fissile and crash into the ocean. Controversies Operation Juventus' Blossom Operation Juventus' Blossom (Eurasian: Operatio: Cynorrodum Iuventi) was a highly controversial military operation carried out between Marquette, Eurasia, and Duresia in the late 1950's through the 1960's. It involved the systematic kidnapping and deportation of "undesirable" Marquettian children to Eurasia to be used in a series of covert jointly-conducted nuclear tests. It is estimated that, by the project's end, almost 200,000 children died or would die, either from being directly killed, liquidated following the end of the experiment, or died from radiation poisoning and cancer resulting therefrom. The program began after a series of clandestine discussions between Marquette and Eurasia, in which it was agreed that Marquette would covertly kidnap and deport children to Eurasia to be used in nuclear tests, which would be conducted jointly between the two nations, and in return Eurasia would supply Marquette with the schematics and material necessary to construct their own nuclear weapons. Marquette had a well-known history of ridding itself of children it considered undesirable, most of whom were mentally or physically retarded, though some of whom were merely of low socioeconomic or ethnic background, generally through sending them on foreign study then revoking their citizenship so they could not return. However, with this agreement with Eurasia, they were presented with an exceptional opportunity to be rid of the children permanently and to better their national defense tenfold with relatively little effort. The children deported to Eurasia were utilized in a decade-long series of nuclear tests, beginning with the first deployable thermonuclear detonation, Orcus' Maw, in which the children were staggered at the hypocenter ranging in concentric circles outward to test the effects of close-range thermonuclear blast. Almost 13,000 died. Tests such as this continued, until the program ended in 1969. Other tests involved purposefully exposing children to extremely high levels of radioactive nuclear waste, including forced ingestion of plutonium beta particles, exposure to extreme gamma radiation, and submersion in water used to cool nuclear reactors. In other cases, surplus children were used to dispose of hazardous nuclear waste. By the end of the program, the Eurasians euthanized the remaining children. Evgir Unslaad For information on the non-nuclear activities of the program see Evgir Unslaad Evgir Unslaad (Dovahzul: lit. "Season Unending", a phrase for war) was a joint Marquetien-Eurasian research program conducted in the late 1960's and 1970's. It involved the kidnapping of expatriated Aloian and Morean nationals to be used in a series of illegal experiments. The Evgir Unslaad experiments were independent of the Operation Mariposa experiments, though they were conducted by the same branch of the Military of Eurasia. The experiments involved, among other things, the forced exposure of the subjects to nuclear material in order to study the effects of radiation on the body. However, unlike the Operation Juventus' Blessing experiments, Evgir Unslaad was used to develop military equipment to protect soldiers from nuclear blasts. The subjects were forced to wear prototype armor and material to determine its efficacy. The program also involved the targeted use of radiation to induce mutations in the subjects, to see the effects that a nuclear war would have on genetic survival. This involved forced exposure to massive doses of radiation, often many times the lethal dose, to determine the effect it has on DNA. The experiments ended in 1974, and was declared a success. The remaining subjects were sealed in their underground test chambers in northern Tolbiacum and left to die. The areas are still restricted to military personnel only. Category:Nuclear Weapons Category:Eurasia Category:Eurasian Military